


LOST IN MESSAGE——不再年轻的习惯4

by LUISAasiul



Category: Fox Pang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUISAasiul/pseuds/LUISAasiul





	LOST IN MESSAGE——不再年轻的习惯4

**庞宽的故事**

――――――――――――――――――

  
（通讯记录本被撕掉了一页）

  
――――――――――――――――――

  
老居民楼的楼外摆了张躺椅，住一楼的大爷正侧歪在上面用双磁带的录音机听着旧歌曲。李香兰的声音混淆着“滋滋”作响的电磁声，咿咿呀呀地传了出来：“茅草儿当金簪，树枝当马鞭抽……”

  
可彭磊没心思听这些陈词旧调，他绕开大爷，直冲进楼门。他仗着自己腿长，一步三个台阶地往庞宽的小屋里赶。

  
庞宽刚一透过猫眼看到了门外的彭磊，就跟上小学的时候要上台表演“国旗下讲话”似的慌张，倏地挺直了后背。他一下绷起了脸，用拆一颗定时炸弹的谨慎，打开了门。

  
彭磊那对儿七百多度的“啤酒瓶底”也不是白带的，他敏感地觉察出庞宽莫名其妙的紧张。

  
“你干嘛呢？”

  
“啊？没事儿，进来吧。”

  
彭磊不像一般人一样，一进门就规规矩矩地坐到沙发等主人家招呼。他探头探脑地四处寻目，这儿摸摸那儿瞅瞅，好似一条勘察嫌疑人气味的警犬在庞某家里逡巡。以至于最后，彭磊真的站在房间里使劲抽动鼻子呼吸着空气，努力分辨着空气中的味道属于谁。

  
“真是没白叫丫’狗东西’“。庞宽在心里暗骂。

  
彭磊这副“狗德性”弄得庞宽不知是该气还是该笑，反正他这会儿倒是不慌了，刚才那股心虚劲儿也不剩多少了。

  
“别给我那稿儿弄乱了，坐这儿来。”

  
庞宽坐到沙发上招呼彭磊，他占据主场优势抢先发言。从前床笫上的“战争”如今衍生到两人相处时的每一举每一动中。

  
彭磊以不变应万变，嘴上回了个“嗯。”，手上的动作却不停，他翻了翻庞宽摞在小寻呼台上的通讯记录本。本子上只记到一个号码频繁地呼叫，既没写它呼叫了谁，也没写它说了什么。那个号码看着眼生，但不用问也知道是谁。彭磊一想到吴庆晨，手就情不自禁地摸了摸鼻子，接着又为了掩饰这个动作，他顺势推了下眼镜。

  
庞宽太清楚这是彭磊尴尬时必做的下意识动作了。他还一瞬间清楚了彭磊尴尬的原因。

  
彭磊和吴庆晨确实是睡过了。

  
也对，吴庆晨没必要在这事儿上跟他说谎。这下庞宽彻底不心虚了，他甚至生出了“破罐子破摔”的畅快感和“看热闹不嫌事儿大”的幸灾乐祸心态。庞宽还在殷切地看着彭磊，嘴角挂了点笑，只有他自己知道他内心正翻涌着怎样癫狂又默声的浪潮。

  
彭磊又往后翻了两页。纸页就算被撕掉了痕迹犹在，彭磊的指尖划过本子缝隙间的一道撕痕，妄图以进为退扭转局面。

  
“都说什么了？你都没记，还给撕了？”

  
彭磊特意略过了一个两人都心知肚明的名字。

  
庞宽把问题接过来扯烂了再往回抛。他摆出个轻蔑的神态，挪开视线，带上点脏字儿。

  
“还他妈能说什么。”

  
果不其然，彭磊还吃这套。彭磊直接当庞宽这是吃醋了，他可最得意庞宽因为他，摆不起那身浑不在乎的架子，变成个斤斤计较的小怨妇了。彭磊几乎是喜上眉梢地放下手上的通讯本，美滋滋地挨着庞宽坐下。

  
“怎么还急了？你就没再找一个好？”

  
彭磊缩着脖子耸着肩脖，歪咧起嘴角勾一个坏笑。

  
庞宽没有立马顶上一句话，他只是看着彭磊的眼睛，那里边真清澈，现在就只映出一个他，一个沉默的他，一个疲惫的步入老化的他。

  
这个倒霉催的世界上，每个人类都有同样的共性————一怕死，二怕老。所以，每个人都在做同一件毫无意义的事情————如何保持年轻。

  
有的人吃大把的保健品，像另一种毒品依赖；有的人往脸上糊墙腻子似的，抹各种稀奇古怪的护肤品；有的人没有空窗地换一个接一个更新鲜的伴儿，立志做靠吸取青春朝气苟活在二十一世纪的千年老蜘蛛精。

  
其中，彭磊的保鲜方式最与众不同独一无二。

  
彭磊把自己的时间地定格在过去，永远做出一副小孩姿态，睁着双小孩般的烂漫眼眸去看，揣着小孩的三心二意性情地去爱。

  
就这会儿，他坐在旧情人身边聊着新找的情儿，还撺掇旧情人也来个新的玩玩。听起来多情到无情到恶心的一句话，由他的嘴里说出来，庞宽就没有夸张地愤怒。也许是因为彭磊的神态太过纯粹干净，连坏都是孩子气的。就是个爱调皮捣蛋的小男孩干了件大坏事，胡闹着要拉别人下水，成为他的共犯。看着他那副小模样，连生气都难，只能拍拍他的小脑袋，再胡撸两把，哭笑不得地骂他一句:“小畜生。”毕竟这小畜生太会讨庞宽钟爱，庞宽还是总会像从前一样随着他趟入爱欲的洪流之中。

  
庞宽停下脑袋里乱七八糟的思考，把大脑降智到彭磊的级别，随着彭磊的节奏，也假扮成一个刚二十岁的庞宽。他暗自憋住一口气调动全身的演技，配合彭磊演这一出拈酸泼醋的狗血闹剧，力求跟十年前的小招待所里一样，不过是又一出的“骑马打仗”。

  
庞宽涨红了脸，嘴里不干不净又别别扭扭地骂人。

  
“滚一边儿去。跟你丫有个屁关系，你他妈管得着吗。”

  
光有台词不成，还得有身段。庞宽恰到好处地撇开脸，又恰到好处恼羞成怒地起身要走。

  
又一个果不其然，彭磊也恰到好处地出手拉住庞宽，将他推在沙发靠背上。彭磊摘下眼镜，伸长脖子探过头吻住庞宽，他没有把庞宽搂在怀里，只是用手牢牢地扣住庞宽的手腕。

  
彭磊舔舔庞宽的唇角，等庞宽顺着他的意思张开嘴，再伸着小舌头探进去。彭磊舌如其人，是不可能老老实实地客随主便的。不过他又做不来什么唇舌相缠大力吮吸的戏码，就还是活动着舌头黏软地来回蹭着庞宽的硬颚。都2007年了，彭磊还十分怀旧地坚守着他糟糕的小狗似的吻技。

  
庞宽有点不耐烦彭磊踌躇地探访。庞宽先吮了一下彭磊的舌尖，而后绊上彭磊磨磨蹭蹭的小舌头。缠了一会儿，庞宽觉着差不多够了。他最后舔了舔彭磊最突出的小耗子牙牙尖，换来舌头上一点短暂的痛楚，庞宽偏开头，退了出来。

  
彭磊主动凑过头来要庞宽再亲亲他，庞宽没再顺他的心。庞宽低头咬上彭磊过分突出的喉结，用舌头勾过彭磊锁骨中间的凹陷。

  
彭磊还有什么不明白的？既然庞宽这么上赶着地想要，那他就“免为其难”地给呗。

  
庞宽没功夫管彭磊那些无聊的腹诽，他只想做个爱，没什么多余的需求，所有举动言语都是为了给这一目的锦上添花的情趣行为。庞宽热切地用嘴唇探索着彭磊的身体，任由彭磊动手给两人剥个精光。

  
彭磊把庞宽从自己身上拎起来，咬着他的耳朵。

  
“庞宽，你这儿有润滑剂吗？”

  
彭磊总是这样，命令式地发问，然后看着他接下来的行动。这样的对话，倘若放在谍战剧中，他应该是那个自己爱了好久但求而不得的上线，突然有一天出现在自己的生活中，却要假装不认识还要协助对方完成任务。

  
庞宽完成着彭磊的指令，就像是演员服从导演的安排。剧目还是那篇由三个人共同出演的蹩脚的寓言故事。今天的庞宽担任的是最倒霉的角色————他是最后的那个男孩儿。既要承受着笛声的蛊惑，又永远跟不上吹笛人的步伐。无论他怎样疯狂地追赶，都总要一次又一次地摔倒，摔在一块有名有姓的绊脚石面前————吴庆晨。

  
此刻，他抬头看了看窗外，忽然笑了。现在是太阳当班的大白天，没有月亮。也再不会有当时的月亮了，庞宽如是想。


End file.
